


The Salvatore Sister

by IDont_Freaking_Know



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDont_Freaking_Know/pseuds/IDont_Freaking_Know
Summary: Life is going exactly as it's supposed to go in Mystic Falls (So bad basically.), but then a new vampire arrives in town. Her last name just happens to be Salvatore.





	The Salvatore Sister

Hello everyone,  
This story starts in Chapter 2, but I needed to create it already so I wouldn't forget it.  
If there's any smut I'll warn you all, so you can skip that if you want.  
Have fun reading, 

XOXO, GOSSIP GIRL (<\- That's something I needed to do.)

(P.s. English isn't my first language and I'm writing this on a smartphone. Basically, I'm sorry.)  
(Also, the Tags will be added through out the story.)


End file.
